


In her dream she is the star. Its her.

by meadows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble Sex (Homestuck), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadows/pseuds/meadows
Summary: Having explored the Dream Bubbles to her satisfaction, Aradia feels lost and tries to decide what to do while waiting for the Alpha timeline to reach its end. Damara arrives to dispense some sagely dancestor advice.





	In her dream she is the star. Its her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've extricated this drabble from my unfinished fic-archive because I'm vaguely ashamed that I haven't been able to finish my new fic for Femslash February. The hope here is that tinkering with this will get the creative juices flowing. I'm aware that this concept has been done numerous times before, but I can't resist the temptation of a chance at writing my own variation.
> 
> For now though, don't get your hopes up for any more of this fic in the near future. It's going to pretty much stay a prequel until I've cleared a few other stories off my list.

Aradia had been riding high ever since she’d ascended. The triple-threat combo of suddenly being alive again, a conditionally-immortal god, and getting jacked right the fuck into the source of the most powerful metaphysical force in their universe had a way of doing that to a person. Even though she was now in possession of as much time as she could have ever possibly wanted, she really hadn't taken a moment to stop and think about what exactly this meant for her.

Flitting excitedly through the dream bubbles in the outer ring soon forced her to confront this in an immediate way after she'd pieced together most of the information she needed about their origins and the machinations already in place that would bring things to an end soon enough. The gears slowed and then ground to a complete halt as she found herself sitting on the front steps of a dreary viridian mansion on a barren moon, looking up at what she was fairly certain was Alternia and watching the sun rise over the planet's curve. It definitely wasn't her memory, but something about the scenery put her in a pensive mood.

She was alive, but for what?

What did she even really know about living in the first place? Her pre-death existence back home wasn't much of a life, thanks to the trappings of the hemocaste. She'd spent most of her years just trying to keep her head down and not get culled, but had failed rather miserably at that nonetheless.

She held her hands up and stared at them blankly. A vague sense of unease crept back from the corners of her mind, an old familiar feeling from the days of their session. Stagnation.

Aradia sighed, letting her hands drop back onto her lap as she tried not to let all the memories of that particular exercise in futility come welling up again.

" _You dead, pixie girl?_ " a voice called out from behind her, both grating and melodious in tone. Aradia turned toward the source, while vaguely aware that the words she heard were not the literal words spoken, but rather their intended meaning. A dialect she wouldn't have understood in real life.

A troll about her age clad in a red skirt and half-unbuttoned blouse leaned casually against one of the towering pillars at the entrance to the mansion. She exhaled a cloud of smoke, indifferently examining the cigarette she held before flicking it aside and walking over to sit down next to Aradia on the top step.

"I once was. But not any longer," Aradia said, giving the girl a puzzled look. Some of her features were incredibly familiar, and were it not for the blank white eyes of a ghost and the girl's hair being pinned up in a bun, she would have sworn she was looking into a mirror.

" _Then what the fuck you doing moping around here?_ " the girl responded with small giggle, lightly swatting Aradia's shoulder with the back of one hand, " _Go join the party before it's over. Bossman is almost done making his rounds out there._ "

"I did… I have. Kind of? I’ve met lots of people and seen hundreds of dreams. I'm just not really sure what’s left to do anymore except wait," Aradia said with an unenthused shrug.

" _Same kind of shit you do in regular dreams. Whatever the hell you want! No consequences here! Go big!_ " the other troll spread her arms wide, breaking into an equally wide grin.

Her enthusiasm, though, was not contagious enough and Aradia knew she was missing the beat here. She scratched her cheek and stared vacantly up at Alternia. The girl leaned over and reached up to clasp a hand on either side of Aradia's face, turning her head to face her and narrowing her eyes in scrutiny.

" _Hmmmmmm. You're a Megido aren't you? What's your name?_ " she asked.

"Aradia."

" _Pretty. Call me Damara,_ " she said with a satisfied nod, giving Aradia a quick double-pat on the cheeks before dropping her hands. As though the gesture was an acknowledgement of something unspoken.

"Then are you…" Aradia trailed off, fumbling for the right phrase since she wasn't entirely sure what iteration of her lineage she was dealing with here.

" _Cut from the same cloth? No doubt there. Easy to tell, looking at you._ "

They sat in silence for a moment, Damara gazing off into the distance now and Aradia trying not to stare too hard at her in wonder.

" _So you feel lost with no idea what to do. I'll tell you what works for me. Special dancestor advice! Free of charge, unlike the Serket bitch,_ " Damara said with a sly grin, lifting up a hand and curling her finger to motion for Aradia to come closer. Aradia leaned over to receive this secret wisdom about to be doled out. Damara rested a hand on her shoulder and brought her ruby lips right next to Aradia's ear.

" _Fuck,_ " she whispered flatly, the word striking Aradia like a blow from a dubiously-alchemized hammer.

"What?" Aradia drew back slightly, giving Damara a perplexed look.

" _Not what, honey. **Who!** Go find some cute troll and fill a pail or two. Or maybe a human, they're pretty fun too. Then you won't be so worried about the troubled thoughts rattling around in that pan of yours._ "

Aradia's jaw hung slack as she tried to process her dancestor's brazen suggestion and figure out whether such an act with a human was even anatomically possible. She’d never tried it, let alone thought about it.

Reading Aradia's shock and confusion, Damara continued: " _You ever pailed before? No? Cherrygirl? Shit, maybe we can go find Porrim and have her fix that for you._ "

She punctuated her sentence with a throaty laugh that soon turned into a small coughing fit. When she regained her breath and composure, she gave Aradia an expectant look.

"Is that really what people out here are doing?" Aradia choked, trying to sidestep the awkwardly blunt proposition. She'd met versions of Porrim already and knew what Damara meant.

" _Mostly. Sooner or later they all do, gets pretty boring otherwise. Nothing feels nicer than a nook full of cum… and then maybe a good toke from a joint,_ " Damara said slyly, wrapping her arm around Aradia's shoulder and giving her a hearty squeeze, " _You've got warm Megido rust blood running in those veins of yours. You'll see once you try that you can speak the language too._ "

"I'm sorry? The what?"

" _Language,_ " Damara rose slowly, dragging her hands up her shins, across her inner thighs and briefly pressing her skirt up into her crotch before they finished sliding upward and came to squeeze her rumblespheres as she finished breathily, " _of the body._ "

"I don't have anyone like that," Aradia murmured, looking away to hide her embarrassment. "In a quadrant, I mean."

" _Doesn't matter, girl. Fun is fun. Just go out and ask. Or don't, and sit here like you were._ " Damara started walking down the steps and glanced back to give her a wink, " _Your time, your choice._ "

With a final wave, she turned and slowly faded away into the border of the dissolving landscape below. Aradia blinked vacantly, still struggling to believe that this was the person that she had descended from. Things must have been very different for Damara in her universe and timeline. But then again, her dancestor did have the benefit of knowledge and experience gained during sweeps of uninterrupted life followed by a small eternity in the afterlife.

Maybe she did have a point.

" _Just…ask, huh?_ " Aradia thought to herself.


End file.
